


Danny Phantom: Love Thine Enemy

by Runecat311



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Female POV, Femslash, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runecat311/pseuds/Runecat311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers along with her powers, a possible relationship maybe on the horizon. Well s new enemy threaten her chances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Phantom: Love Thine Enemy

Danny Phantom: Love Thine enemy  
Sam x Paulina  
Chapter 1: Why

"Sam we've been together since ever!" Danny exclaimed. "Why now?" Danny didn't get it; he never did.

"Why indeed, Danny?" I spoke carefully. "Why do you have pictures of men everywhere? Why on some occasions you leave with Tucker to celebrate when we bagged a rogue ghost every now and again? Why when we were together I found you and Tucker in his office in a lip lock?"

"Sam I-."

"Danny, no. You can stay in the closet and have as many fake girlfriends as possible while having Tucker as well, but what I felt for you was real, Danny and you betrayed my trust. It's over. I can be your friend, but I do not want to be your girlfriend!" I walked out of the house to go to the park and weep over my loss, thinking I was alone.

"Hey." I looked up and dried my tears, startled by the familiar voice.

"I don't need an 'I told you so', Val."

"Hey now, I told you I'd always care about you; I know it hurts, so I am not going to say anything." I smiled a little; Valarie was the first to figure out I'm bisexual, and the first girl I dated, but after her going for Danny while we were still trying to establish a relationship and then her trying to fry Danny when she hated ghosts, not to mention the fact that later she tried to get me to be on her ghost fighting team, it didn't work out. I couldn't help but ponder if she changed, that this is the Val I started to fall for, the real soft, sweet, gentle Val. "But hey, I told you ghost boy would break your heart. How about joining me?" And the chance drops back down to zero. I sighed and stood up.

"No thanks, Val." I murmured, but before I could do a thing, Val fumbled her words.

"B-But Sam, why? I mean I could-."

"Because, Val you wouldn't like me, love me or accept me as I am now."

"Of course I would, Sam, you are still the Sam I loved and accepted and cared for."

"No, Val, extreme exposure to Danny and his ghost side changed me."

"What do you mean?" I was getting aggravated, did she really not pay attention to the news lately about a ghost girl side kick to Danny? "Sam, please I-." Valarie reached to grab my shoulder the same instant I decided to use my acquired ghost powers to become invisible and fly off with Valarie screaming after me. "Damn it, why did you pick him? Why are you something I have to get rid of too? Why?" The hurt and angry cries of Valarie made me want to weep. How could she hate me so much just because she finds out I too am half ghost? Tears clouded my vision as I transformed into my ghost form Exta Plasma. My hair grew longer; white with streaks of green, my eyes glowed red, my outfit changed to gothic black torn shirt, revealing my stomach, a black and red torn checkered skirt, fishnet stockings and black heels adorned with spikes that surprisingly do well in combat. Unlike Danny, I never thought to reveal my true identity, and Danny was respectful in acting as if we weren't dating while in ghost form, just a Batman and Robin thing with the secret love affairs behind closed doors. My heart almost ripped in two at the thought; I often wondered why Danny would only want me to blow him, until I found him taking Tucker's Mayor meat. The twisted part was I knew Danny was gay before we dated, but I believed him even when deep down I knew even as he denied with every breath and fiber of his being. I couldn't believe I was so stupid I swore off women for Danny, I needed something to get my mind away from the situation. I flew over the football field to cheer myself up, after all it's 5 o'clock, Amity Park's professional cheerleaders were still practicing. For whatever reason Paulina, the head cheerleader for Amity Park's cheerleading squad for our city's football team, had enough brains to start her own business that's going rather well full of ghost supplies, hunting equipment, merchandise and many protective charms that Danny, Tucker and I all found incredibly useful. I sighed in admiration, watching her jump, flip and twirl in that toned body; not only does she have a body, Hispanic origins, an actual job, self esteem, beauty and a nice rack to ass ratio, but she also has brains.

Snap out of it, Sam, remember she's out of you league. I thought to myself, reminding myself she is painfully, painfully straight. As the squad dispersed, I saw as Paulina waited for the girls to leave before going to the bleachers and pulling out her brand of Exta Plasma bag, adorned in Exta Plasma charms filled with Exta Plasma products such as water bottle, towel, flashlight, keychain, lanyard, T-shirt and panties. I also took note that as she bent down she wore an Exta Plasma thong; I blinked multiple times, making sure I was seeing what I was seeing as Paulina's Exta Plasma merchandise also contained Pride merchandise as well, including a rainbow nose piercing.

I thought she was straight! I have to get answers, because no straight girl purposefully wears rainbow merchandise like a newly single lesbian does when trying to get a new girlfriend. I thought to myself, lowering to the ground, still invisible, but before I could change human a wisp escaped my mouth and I knew Paulina was going to be in moderate danger. In a second, her bottle flew up and doused the incredibly sexy Hispanic woman.

"Ugh! This is not quite what I had in mind..." Paulina mumbled rather irritably as the green blob escaped her bottle and floated above her.

"Don't worry, I got this!" I cried as I flew in and punched the little blob in the face, but unlike most blobs it just absorbed my attack, it was literally encased around my fist with a smug smile on its face.

"Nice try." It giggled as several little blobs came from everything in Paulina's bag and formed into another being. This ghost glowed green around her, her hair was made of vines, her eyes were clear to the point it was almost white like her skin, a playful smirk graced ger lips as bark covered her upper body and a grass skirt covered her lower body.

"Uhm? Aloha?" I spoke to the ghost that shot out in attack.

"Fear me, Exta Plasma, for I will have your power!" She grabbed my throat as her free hand glowed bright.

"Not on my watch!" A call of green energy shot by Danny smacked her gut, but like the punch, it was merely absorbed, but unlike the punch she shot the energy back at Danny who landed in a daze flat on his ass.  
"I am your worst nightmare, ghouls, for I am Invinci, no ghost, ghoul or mere Halfa can harm me!" Cried this new advisory, her free hand glowing, so close to my face. As the hand got closer I felt colder and colder; I thought I was done until she suddenly wasn't there for a chair collided with her face and she went flying, dropping me. I landed back on my feet as I realized how to beat her.

"Danny, turn human, she is weak against manmade things and humans!" Danny transformed and chased in the direction the ghost was sent flying. "Nice job figuring that out, Tucker, you should go help Danny." I heard a girly giggle and turned in surprise to see Paulina holding a folded chair with a look in her eyes that I haven't seen her give to anyone before.

"Sorry to disappoint you, although something tells me you aren't." I gulped as Paulina lowered the chair as she approached me. "Hey, I'm Paulina." Paulina extended her hand as I stared at her, dumbfounded. Since when did she get an hourglass figure and such kind, Caribbean blue eyes? I reached out and took her hand, still in awe at her collected behavior.

"Exta Plasma."

"I know." Paulina smiled.

"T-Thanks for saving me."

"Mmm, I think that should be my line."

"But I didn't-." She pressed a finger to my lips.

"I think you should see if your assistance is needed, yes?" I nodded, remembering where I was.

"Yes, of course." I managed before flying off not too far to find Danny and Tucker nursing injuries. "Let me guess, no bad guy?" Tucker and Danny shook their heads.

"Nope, Danny's attacks still got absorbed and I just went through her." Tucker concluded glumly, but soon smirked lifting the thermos. "But I did manage to capture one of the globs that she is made of." He scratched the back of his head as he rose to his feet. "This is new and very strange, I am going to my lab to see if I can figure this out."

"Alright, Tucker, I'll escort you there." Danny spoke and the two of them started to leave as my heart collapsed. "We'll see you later, Sam." Danny called back, waving. I should've seen this coming, I knew they wouldn't hide once I figured them out and I knew they would need time to come around to us all being best friends again.

"Why do you affect me like this, Danny?" I asked the air as a tear fell from my face.

"Sam?" I froze as bile rose to my throat; I turned slowly as Paulina stood in slight surprise. I knew I had to think of something quick and believable.

"What? Who's Sam?" Paulina rolled her eyes.

"I really think you need to limit how often you hang around Danny, he's starting to rub off on you in the worst way." I sighed as I turned back to my human form; since high school I cut my hair short and jagged with a green streak, I wear a black tank top, leather half jacket, spiked pants and sneakers. I transformed to this normal human being in front of this extravagant beauty that Danny and I would talk about. The only reason I ever grew jealous of Danny talking about her was that I too wanted her, but stopped when I thought Danny was solid. This goddess of a woman approached me, close to the point our breath mingled; she looked me over with eyes that made me feel naked, she brought out a pen and a scrap of paper, scribbled on it and put it in her pocket.

"Well," Paulina began as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad I'll be able to thank my favorite heroine properly." Before I could even react Paulina kissed me quick on the lips; only one word radiated through me as she left my lips.

"Why?" Paulina placed her finger to my lips the second time.

"Call me sometime, ok chicá?" She winked once and turned to walk away. Before I could get too enthrall in the leaving figure I realized something.

"But I don't have-!" I felt something in the strap of my tank top and grabbed at it on it was a note 'Ghost with the Most 12pm' and a number. "...your number." I smiled but was brought back by more confusion. "But wait, wh-?" I cut myself off, for once today I wasn't going to ask and sure as hell won't answer 'why' right now. For the first time I was unsure why and did not mind as I walked away. "See you tomorrow, Paulina."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies, here's a fic of a slash I see in my head enjoy  
> Runecat311  
> Please review


End file.
